


The Morning After

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 prompt: Morning after drunken threesome with Mink, Mizuki, and Koujaku. A Rib leader threesome X3. Since it's the morning after you don't have to write out the porn if you don't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/gifts).



There were a couple of odd things Koujaku noticed when he came to. The first was the scent of cinnamon; the second was the heavy weight across his waist. It took him a few minutes to understand what was going on around him. 

He had no idea where he was. He could hear some hushed voices in another room, and light breathing much, much closer. At first he wondered if it was his own, but in the end he realised it had to be someone else’s as he realised he could feel it on his neck. Whoever it was, wasn’t for letting go and was tightly clinging to Koujaku’s back. Koujaku lay still listening for a while, trying to decide if he should wake up his sleeping companion. 

A smell creeps in from the other room. It further wakes Koujaku up making him hungrier and hungrier. The other person stirs slightly and burrows themself further into Koujaku’s neck.

Koujaku tries to look round at them but he can’t really move. “Good morning,” Koujaku says, as he speaks he feels the other person tense up completely and slowly move away. 

Koujaku used this chance to get a good look at the girl he’d picked up that night and was alarmed with what he saw.

Now sitting up, dishevelled by their night, was Mizuki, one of Koujaku’s best friends. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again unable to find any words. Mizuki mirrored him, blushing faintly. 

Now it was Mizuki’s turn to hear the voice in the distance. “Who’s in my kitchen?” He asked, 

“I hoped you’d know.” Koujaku replied. 

“Wait you mean we picked up someone else?”

“God I hope it’s a girl…” Koujaku mumbled. 

“Please be a girl…” Mizuki mumbled to himself. Neither one wanted to accept that they’d gone out drinking in search of girls only to return with each other. Mizuki had been after this sort of outcome for a while now, but he’d hoped they wouldn’t be drunk at the time and that they’d both remember it. Which wasn’t the case, as Mizuki’s memory was definitely sketchy at best. 

Cautiously they got out of bed, and found their pants which they were embarrassed to realise they weren’t wearing. Mizuki found himself staring at the tattoo on Koujaku’s back; he had a vague memory of kissing it which he sincerely hoped Koujaku didn’t remember. He found it difficult to take his eyes off of it. He’d known that Koujaku had a tattoo but he also knew he didn’t like it. And yet, Mizuki thought it look beautiful and couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

Koujaku was the one who saw him first. Mizuki crashed into Koujaku’s back as he stopped in the doorway. 

“Not a Girl.” was Koujaku’s immediate reply. 

Standing in Mizuki’s kitchen was a man, not much taller but taller than Koujaku but he was bigger, he was most certainly not a girl. Not even close. There went any last hope of him clinging to his heterosexuality. He wasn’t surprised Mizuki liked guys as well, but it was a surprise that they’d both agreed to this when drunk. Koujaku decided on a whim that Mizuki probably was close enough to his type; he was worried that it’d been a horrible thing all together. Koujaku’s type was Aoba after all, so he was worried perhaps he’d used Mizuki as a replacement. 

However that didn’t explain why the Rib Leader of the team Scratch was standing half dressed in the kitchen making hash browns. 

The large pink bird allmate spoke up to alert Mink to their presence. “I got hungry and figured you’d want something when you got your asses up.” Mink explained only barely glancing over at them. 

“Thank you… No wait. What are you doing in my kitchen?” Mizuki asked moving further into the room. 

Mink frowned at the pair. “You don’t remember?” 

The pair moved awkwardly unable to make eye contact. 

“No.” They answered in unison. 

“That’s a real shame.” Mink replied turning back to his cooking. 

Mizuki and Koujaku both looked at each other, clearly something had happened. 

“Neither of you feel any… discomfort do you? I did try to be gentle.” Mink watched the colour drain from their faces as they both realised they had an odd ache in their lower back. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I also put everyone’s clothes in the wash since we got them pretty messy last night.” Mink explained. 

“T…That’s fine…” Mizuki just about managed to get out. 

“You’re both really okay though? My back was pretty sore after I held you guys up.” 

Mizuki and Koujaku remained speechless; Mink was saying all this with a straight face and was more focused on the food then them. Mink finished the food and put them out at the table. Koujaku took a bite then had to rush to the bathroom, feeling hangover worsen and him need to throw up. 

Koujaku returned looking pretty worn out. “Maybe you’re pregnant…” Mink said with a stern expression, Koujaku looked horrified for a minute before he realised that it wasn’t actually physically possible as he went to retort, Mink smiled and let out a sort of laugh. 

“H…Have you been joking this whole time…?” Koujaku asked half hoping. 

Mink laughed a little harder. “Something like that.” 

“That’s so rude! You had us seriously worried!” Koujaku snapped. 

“Well we hooked up with that in mind didn’t we all?” Mink replied Koujaku went quiet again. 

“I walked you both back home after you both descended upon me in hopes of bringing me back with you.” Mink began, “you were both completely off your head drunk, I wasn’t that far behind so I necked the last of my drink and walked you out. Koujaku could barely put one foot in front of the other so I was helping him walk most of the way, but Mizuki stopped to throw up and wound up throwing up over me and himself, meanwhile,” Mink explained, 

“I fell over into a puddle when I tried to walk off on my own…” Koujaku interjected burying his face in his hands completely embarrassed. 

“Right. I managed to get us all here safe enough but we needed to get out of our things. I left you guys alone for a bit while I put the clothes in the laundry to deal with when I could read the machine. And the two of you had gotten yourself in an awkward mess partly on the floor part on the bed. Then you both decided to try again at the sex. You both fell asleep before you got anywhere near a dick. I managed to get you both into the bed after that. And that was that.” Mink explained.

The pair went quiet. Nothing had happened, but the situation wasn’t much different to how it was before. Somehow Koujaku had managed to flirt with his best friend and wind up in bed with him, and Mizuki had finally gotten his long time unrequited love into his bed, and they’d both gone for another guy who was completely not either of their type. But his cooking and gentle care was already making them fall quickly. 

“I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t mind a repeat without the alcohol.” Mink suggested.


End file.
